


Good Coincidences Do Happen

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Marvel References, Please Don't Hate Me, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lysandra Johnson has dreamed of moving to New York with her closest friend Shannon Ferns for the longest time. And when they move to a small side of the big city, what they find there is not what they expect, and it is a big coincidence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, YAY! I've been trying to bully myself into posting this for a while now, and at 11:35 PM I finally get the chance. I will now be balancing two fics on this, which is a heavy load considering I'm only 14 (oops!). I want to thank heyyyitslauren for inspiring me to write fan fiction on Sebastian Stan, and yours by far is my favorite! Thank you so much.  
> Please comment and review!  
> *screaming*

11:57 PM. At this point Lysandra hated NY.

Absolutely hated it.

Not because of the people but because of the sky. She couldn't see anything. And moving into the tiny apartment with Shannon made it a little better, but it was still annoying that she cant see the night sky like in CA.

Upon moving to NY with Shannon, she had already looked up every little detail about this side of NYC. It was quiet, had good schools, and lots of good food and shops. Shannon on the other hand was more interested in the library's.

"What! I gotta get my reading in! I'm close to publishing a book, and I have to keep it up!"

She wrote a lot, seriously, she did almost 90 minute sessions of writing. Lysandra, on the other hand, had a severe case of writers block.

"Shannon wake up! We're here get out of the damn car." Lysandra had driven all the way from the airport and they were extremely tired.

Or at least Lysandra was.

Shannon didn't move. She cleared her throat and patted her on the shoulder, which arose her more.

"Wha- oh we are there?" Shannon blinked slowly and sat up, but got down. Lysandra stepped out of the car and went over to her side.

"Time to get off your ass." Lysandra pulled Shannon out of her seat and gave her some baggage.

"Time to get off my ass..." Shannon mumbled, mindlessly stumbling up the stairs. A man was walking down the stairs and accidentally bumped into Shannon, who mumbled sorry and kept walking up.

"Do you need any help?" The man looked over at her. He was right behind Lysandra and he scared the living crap out of her.

"Shit! Sorry. You scared me!" She smiled and looked at him. When she saw him her eyes widened and she stumbled into the car.

"Oh my god are you Sebastian Stan?" Lysandra's eyes widened till the point where they started to hurt. The man let out a laugh and gave her an intense look.

"Maybe...." He said then took his phone out and the light shone on his face.

"Oh my god!" Lysandra practically ran towards him and stopped right in front of him. She jumped up and hugged his torso and he let out a grunt.

"I see you are a fan." He smiled gently down at her for a second and then pulled out her phone.

"Yeah.... Can I get a video really qu-". Lysandra turned to see Shannon sprinting down towards her.

"Is that Sebastian Stan?" She jumped and gave him a hug and he sat her down with a grunt.  
Shannon at this point was covering her mouth and looked like she wanted to scream out all of her lungs in happiness.

"Ok we need to get a video." Lysandra pulled out her phone and pulled Shannon and Sebastian into a weird embrace thing.

"Ok crazy story! So Shannon and I just moved into NYC and then I stumble into this guy..." she angles the camera at Sebastian, "and his name is Sebastian Stan I am so blessed!"

"Hi!" Sebastian smiled at the camera with his puppy eyes and Shannon let out a little squeal.

"And Shannon here doesn't look like she can speak right now. I still can't believe that I am standing next to the Winter Soldier! Take that Kalista!" She heard Sebastian laugh again and her heart completely melted.

"I'm posting this." Lysandra turned off the camera and opened IG. She quickly posted the video and Lysandra and Shannon hugged him again.

"Am I still allowed to help you move in?" Sebastian asked her.

"How could we refuse? But we have lots of stuff..." Shannon answered, still trying to process that she was standing in front of Bucky Barnes.

"Won't be a problem, trust me." He glanced at the trailer that was being towed by the truck they had deliver their things. "Though do you mind if I get some help?" 

"No! We don't mind at all! Thank you!" Lysandra scrambled for words.

Sebastian typed up a number on his phone quickly, then pressed it to his ear. Lysandra was trying to catch a few words, but with no success.

"I got a couple people coming to help, so I'm guessing you just want to move the beds and boxes in right?" He asked.

Lysandra nodded. "Ok. I'm going to just go check out the apartment  and put some boxes in."

Lysandra fumbled with the keys as she walked up to the door, still not fully believing the situation at hand. 

She unlocked the door, bringing boxes into the rooms and placing them in stacks that gradually grew taller. After leaving the apartment, she wanted to see who the people that were helping her move in.

"Am I going crazy, or is that Anthony Mackie and Don Saladino?" Lysandra called out to them.

"Yes! Yes it is!" Came Anthony's reply, which slowly turned into a laugh.

"Oh my god!" Lysandra whispered, covering her face with her hands.

"Let's get you moving into your house now, shall we? Don't want to keep you waiting!" Don beckoned Sebastian over to where he was unloading a couch out of the trailer.

Anthony, Don, and Sebastian probably doing at least 90% of the work, by carrying all the large furniture, while Lysandra and Shannon carried boxes to the apartment.

They finished a half hour later, Anthony and Don had to leave to go back to their families, leaving the three of them to stand in the cold New York air.

"Oh and you two," he said before he went into his apartment, which was probably much larger than it looked. "Feel free to ask questions! I'll answer!" She saw the door close behind him and sighed.

Shannon and Lysandra unloaded in complete shock, and after they had completed unloading they sat down on the couch.

Lysandra clicked the door behind her and looked at her phone again. She opened up IG and she immediately saw at least 10 comments on her video, and many follow requests, and looking at her messages, was reviving a lot of spam from all of her friends.

'You met Sebastian Stan! That is the coolest thing ever!', 'You are so blessed Sandra! Wish I was there...', 'I guess I need to meet Tom Felton now....'.

Overwhelmed by all of the social media, she put down her phone on her bedside table. Sebastian's words ringed in her ears. 'Feel free to ask questions, I'll answer!'

Tomorrow was going to be a long day, she thought.

Lysandra turned over onto her pillow and within minutes she was asleep.


End file.
